Hugtan
is the main mascot for the HUGtto! Pretty Cure series. She is a mysterious baby who together with her caretaker Hariham Harry fell from the sky in front of Nono Hana while fleeing from pursuers from the Criasu Corporation. In episode 40, it was revealed that she used to be a Pretty Cure named Cure Tomorrow, who reverted into her current form when she traveled to the present. After returning to the future in episode 49, it is revealed that she is actually Hana's daughter and her real name is . Bio Appearance Hugtan is a small baby with short pinkish-blonde hair tied in two small twintails held by fluffy white bands. Her eyes are red and her eyelashes are dark yellow. She wears a light pink scalloped top with a white bib held by pink bows on each shoulder, decorated with a dark pink heart on the lower corner. Along with sky blue bloomers and pale cream booties with a small pink bow on each. On her head is a white pearl head piece with a light blue heart gem at the center, a leftover from her previous form of Cure Tomorrow. As Hagumi she looks the same but with less hair. During Cheerful Attack, she wears a small white dress with a scalloped magenta collar and two golden buttons in the front with the bloomers underneath. She also has a large light pink bow in the back and the bands holding her twin tails become iridescent butterfly-shaped bows. The bows on her booties also become larger and she gains a small teardrop-shaped bead at the bottom of her tiara. In the flashback as Cure Tomorrow, she's revealed to be a youthful teenager with lighter colored eyes and the same hair color, but it is very curly and slightly passes her waist, worn with a large amount pulled into a layered ponytail held by pale pink bands, the top of which is adorned by a gem. She has split bangs and curled forelocks framing her face and at the center is a slightly altered variant of her forehead piece. Her pearl pink mini-dress features pale pink lining, with puffed off-shoulder sleeves and white fabric covering the collarbone with a winged pink gem at the center. At the middle of the chest are two hot pink stylized hearts connecting to her heart transformation device, which is decorated with pale blue ribbon and resides on a pink band of her fluffy white waist piece. The skirt is ruffled and hiked up on each side to reveal a semi-ruffled white skirt, and on the back is a ruffled pearl yellow flowing cape-like piece of fabric. Her pink shoes with pearl pink detail with frilly cuff and a white ribbon at the center adorned by a pink gem. On each wrist is a frilly pearl pink cuff, and she wore pink heart earrings. Personality While Hugtan occasionally gets grumpy and hard to deal with, the majority of the time, she is cheerful and courageous. During a fight, she tries to do the best she can to help Pretty Cure out, even to the point of danger to herself. She is quick to comfort others when they're upset, patting them and saying, "There, there," in baby talk. Even though she had been de-aged to be a baby, she seems to retain some of her old memories, as she landed right in her mother's teenage self's arms and was comfortable towards her in her first arrival. As Cure Tomorrow, she is more graceful and soft-spoken. No matter the difficulties she faces, she is determined to protect the future like her mother. Her kind nature allows her to calm Harry in his monster form, to the point that Harry chose to escape Criasu Corporation with her. Relationships Hariham Harry - is her primary caretaker, but Hugtan sees Nono Hana, Yakushiji Saaya, Kagayaki Homare, Ruru Amour, and Aisaki Emiru as her "mamas". Even after returning to her original time and reverting back to her teenage self, Harry was the only companion left to stay by her side. Nono Hana - From the first encounter, Hana had made it her promise to protect Hugtan from the Criasu Corporation. In episode 49, it's revealed that Hana is Hugtan's mother, now having the name Hagumi. By traveling back in time to save her future, Hagumi unknowingly changes the outcomes of her mother's future and adverting the calamity in the original timeline. Etymology Her name comes from the English word "hug", with the suffix "tan" added to turn it into a name. Hagumi comes from "haguu" which refers to hugging and "umi" which means sea. When put together, her name translates to "sea of hugs". Cure Tomorrow is a noun that can mean "the day following today". History Hugtan, known by her civilian name Hagumi comes from the future. In the original timeline, she fought as Cure Tomorrow alongside three other Pretty Cures. However, Criasu Corporation defeated the group and trapped Cure Tomorrow in a cage. Hariham Harry came to her rescue, only to be turned into a monster and locked up himself. In return, Cure Tomorrow came to his rescue and turned him back to normal. To escape to safety, Cure Tomorrow called upon the last of her power to transport herself and Harry to the present. This took so much energy, compiled with traveling back in time that she was turned into a baby. Her cry causes a mass time freeze, save for the girls who were chosen to become Cures. In episode 10, when Hana lost the ability to transform into Cure Yell, and Cure Ange and Cure Etoile couldn't defeat an Oshimaida by themselves, Hugtan used her own power to defeat the Oshimaida. This resulted in her falling into a coma. Hana felt even worse about herself because of this. Fortunately, after regaining her confidence, Hana is able to wake Hugtan up. After this, she says her first word, calling Hana "Mama". As revealed in the new future, by going back in time to save her own future, the tragedy involving Hana in the original timeline was averted, resulting in a brand new future where Criasu was never founded in the first place and those involved with it took different but more positive paths in their lives. Hugtan returns back to her own time after the battle, reverting back to her original age. She stays by Harry's side on top of the skyscraper, having sensed her birth and mother's future. Abilities She is sensitive to the tomorrow-creating power Tomorrow Power and is weakened when it diminishes. She can use the Tomorrow Power she has accumulated to purify an Oshimaida in a similar manner as her mother Cure Yell's Heart for You, but it puts her into a deep sleep because of exhaustion as a result. She tends to behave like a normal human baby. For example, she can only make noises instead of talking and has to be carried around. However, she does show signs that she is growing. In episode 8, she stands on her two feet by herself for the first time, and in episode 11, she says her first word, "mamma". In episode 12, she starts teething and eating baby food. She eventually learns how to speak and walk, even able to understand others. Hugtan can also summon Pretty Cures from past seasons. She does this with Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, as well as the Pretty Cures and mascots of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Her summoning powers are not limited to just Pretty Cures, as she summons Santa Claus at the end of episode 44. As Cure Tomorrow, she is capable of purifying Harry, allowing the latter to transform from his monstrous form into his normal, miniature form. She even creates Harry's gold chain out of her own Tomorrow Power to repress the Togepower within him and enable him to stay out of monster form. Songs Hugtan's voice actress, Tada Konomi, has participated in an image song for the character she voices which is a duet that she sings alongside Hikisaka Rie, the voice actress of Nono Hana. Duets *'The Magic Of Holding One Tight' (Along with Hikisaka Rie) Trivia *Her birthday is on October 21st, making her zodiac sign Libra. *It is unknown why Hugtan was unaffected by George Kurai's time freeze powers. *Hugtan's referring to Hana as "mama" may have been a foreshadowing of her being Hana's daughter. *Hugtan is the first mascot to be related to a Cure, in this case, she is Cure Yell's future daughter. *Unlike other mascots whom become Cures during the course of their debut season (which are Milk, Ha-chan, Kirarin and Pekorin respectively), Hugtan was already a Cure prior to the series. *Hugtan's original plan of travelling back in time to save her future creates a major time paradox, resulting in a future that was different from the time she was from. The outcomes of her future time deviates even further when Ruru becomes the 5th Cure instead of having the intended 4 Cures. **This in turn changes her mother's fate for the better, since she's the catalyst of Criasu's goals in the original timeline. **In technical sense, by altering Hana's time, this results in Criasu never being founded in the new timeline; the Criasu employees having different roles, Ruru was created but as a little girl without memories of her original timeline incarnation and Hana continues living. Gallery :Main Page: Hugtan/Image Gallery References Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Mascots